A Vampire's Love
by KyraaCullennx3
Summary: Based On Newmoon. When Edward Leaves Bella. What Will She Do? .. Will He Ever Come Back? .. What If Jake Was Never Her Option. Who Would She Meet? Read. I'm Crap At Summerys, The Storys Better, Not Great, But Better.
1. Its Over

**CHAPTER 1; its over..**

Wind brushed past me as he spoke. He saw me shiver and he hurried to his feet taking my hands. Tears' streaming down my face, staining my brown eyes with drops of liquid fire.  
"It would be as if I'd never existed" he whispered reassuringly into my ear; it wasn't very reassuring at all.  
The thought frightened me. Edward, not existing. A new bead of tears touched my face.  
"No!" I shouted, unsteadily. "You can't! What about _me_ Edward! You can do anything in your power, but it will never stop me from loving you... And certainly not forgetting about you!" I carried on, still crying. "You're the best thing that's... Ever happened to me... Edward" I struggled to say his name, knowing I would never win a fight like this.  
His face looked crushed, like he was going to cry any minuite now. Even though that was impossible. "Just...Promise me one thing" He whispered in a voice only I could hear.  
I nodded.  
"Promise me you... wont do anything stupid" He made an apologetic face to himself, regretting what he just said, he probably knew what my answer was going to be.  
"N...No!" I stuttered. "Why should I" I was shouting now, but still crying. I ran further into the woods trying to make him loose track of me and go before he caused me any more pain.  
I hid behind a rock, knowing it was no use. I heared feet behind me. Slow, taps on the silky brown mud.  
"When are you all... leaving" I whispered, forcing out the last word.  
There was a long pause.  
"There all gone" I heared after a while. "I stayed back to tell you... goodbye"  
A big gasp came from me, "All...of them"  
"Yes"  
"What about alice?" I whispered.  
"She's gone too," he whispered back.  
I got up and ran away again. This time at full speed. I didn't care if I tripped.  
In a second I was off my feet and in Edwards arms, he was taking me home.  
"Let me go" I whispered, "do you want to make this more painful than it already is" Meaning it rhetorical. I couldn't do anything else than whisper. I could hardly speak, knowing my life was over.  
Then we where at the beginning of the woods, Charlie's house in sight again.  
"Goodbye Bella" He whispered when he put me down. He looked into my eyes for a long moment then left...gone,  
"_well, there goes my life_," I thought to myself.  
"Goodbye" I Whispered, a faint, unsteady sound came from me. But he, with my life by his side, had already gone.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. Wondering how I got here. I was crying in my sleep so my pillow was soaking wet. It was 7:00am. I don't remember anything else from last night. Just that he is _gone_.  
_He was gone. He was gone. He was gone._  
I kept repeating in my head. I decided I better go back to sleep to keep me from thinking of him.  
1 Week.

2 Weeks.

3 Weeks.

4 Weeks.


	2. New Guy

**CHAPTER 2; new guy.**

When I finally got back to school, Mike was standing at the gate for me.  
"Hey Mike" I greeted him poorly half-heartlessly, not even a smile on my face.  
"Hey!" He said, enthusiastically, ignoring my unpleasant welcoming. "How are you feeling?" His smile went abit now, more serious, but you could tell he was still happy.  
"Okay. . . I guess" And You could tell I was depressed.  
Then I realised a pair of eyes looking at me. Everyone was looking at me today, but these eyes stood out from all the rest. He had pale white skin, maybe even as white as edwa. . .Umm. . . _Him_. Bright red-ish maroon eyes and brownish hair; It was sticking out in all different places.  
He was standing next to a yellow Mercedies, he was . . . Beautiful!  
His eyes stuck to me, which made me a tad bit uncomftable, especially when I was in such a fowl mood, even though I knew I would never get out of this mood, how much I tried to. I shuddered and Mike put his coat around me and then his arm on top, so that was around me, too.  
"There you go, Bella" He said, looking quite pleased with himself.  
"Umm . . . thanks" I said as I carried on looking at the stunning boy staring at me.  
He couldn't be . . . Immortal . . . Could He? No. Definitely not. Just because he's beautiful and pale and his lips are red raw and he's looking at me as if I'm something to eat, or maybe. . . Drink, No... Um... I'm gonna' have to think this thrue, But right now, I couldn't think about anything.

Then I went thrue the double doors and I couldn't see the new guy no more. My first lesson was biology. How was I meant to cope!  
I went into my usual biology room and ... seen the boy I was staring at, In Edwa...Um..._His_  
place, Book out, pens in hand, bag on the back of his chair and coat hung up at the back of the class.  
How?  
He beat me, and I started walking first, Although I _was_ slow.  
Oh well... I was to depressed to think about anything.  
I went to sit in my usual place and the beautiful boy tapped me on the shoulder with ice cold hands.  
"Hey" He said "You must be Bella"  
"Umm... Yeah"  
"The teacher...Um...Told me who...I was...Um...Sitting next to in class."  
"Umm... Okaaaay" I whispered under my breath.  
"I'm Jamie...Jamie Potter"  
"Umm... You already know... But I'm Bella...Bella Swan"  
"aah, Chiefs daughter."  
"Umm... yeah... How did you know-" I started  
"Um... people told me... Um... about people in this town" He stuttered out.  
"Okay" I muttered under my breath again.  
That lesson went quick, and for once, since he left, I didn't think about Edwa...Um..._Him_, Just the boy on the right of me.  
When I met up with Jess for lunch she told me who the new boy was.  
She told me that he was a new student who came here from the South Pole while I was absent, sobbing over Edward. She told me that he was like Edward, that he didn't take any notice of any of the girls here, but when I came in he didn't stop staring at me; that made me blush a little, for the first time in over a month, there was colour in my cheeks, but not the good kind. She also said I was extremely lucky and she would give anything to be me. I was guessing she had a crush on the mystery pale guy then. But I knew. She didn't want to be me. Because I am going thrue the most hardest time in my life right now, He's gone, my beloved, my true love, My Soul-mate, everything we had, gone. And I still wasn't over him to have a relationship with any other guy, weather he wants to or not. I didn't see the goodness of being me anyway. I was a nervous wreck, I was about to break down at any moment. They didn't understand how I felt, because they didn't understand how much I loved _him_.  
At the end of the day I slugged silently to my van and opened the door.  
"Bella! Bella!" I heared Mike shout from a distance, I didn't have to even turn around to know who it was. I sighed and closed the door of my van before turning round. I knew what he wanted. "Hey Bella wait up!" I heared him shout once more to stable me in place.  
"Yes Mike?" I sounded depressed again, I wanted to go and die under that rock in the woods. When we where standing face to face and he got his breath back, he finally spoke.  
"S'ay Bella... Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He blushed "Cause I was thinking maybe we could do something."  
I tried excuses at once.  
"What about Jess?" I asked, pretending to care.  
"Where over, she even has a boyfriend, someone in La-push somewhere."  
"I'm sorry...I..Err..I have homework In English" I tried.  
"I'm in your English class, we didn't get any Homework" He now knew what I was doing, but he still didn't stop trying.  
"Listen Mike, Well me and... Edward" -I flinched saying his name- "Have only just broke up... Our relationship _was_ pretty serious" -I emphasized the past- "I don't think a... Date is really the best thing for me right now"  
"Oh, Okay, I'm sorry Bella" He sounded apologetic enough, so I let him off. I felt guilty because I knew what it was like to get... Rejected.  
"Its Okay Mike" I said, trying to sound cheerful. I owed him that much. Anyhow, it didn't succeed.  
"Well C'ya" He called, and trudged to his car.  
"Bye!" I called after him, gloomily, whilst getting into my van.  
I got home, shaking, I was still thinking of that guy, Jamie. I thought the best thing to do would to go asleep. If I had nightmares, well... It wouldn't really matter because they weren't real, even though one or two of them tell me stuff. Anyway, nightmares would be a step up from my world. I went to sleep quite handy, 9:00pm, after my shower and homework.  
- Monday.

- Tuesday.

- Wednesday.  
Thursday; Jamie didn't show up, it was a quite sunny day. I got even more suspicious.  
Then Friday; another no-show.  
I got really suspicious since the last two days was really sunny, well... for forks anyway. It was decided, next time he came in, I would talk to him.  
The weekend went slow and painful; I wanted to go back to school again, to see him.  
On Monday I came in, still not hopeful that I was gonna see him, Even though forks was back to its normal, gloomy state.

I walked into biology, not looking at my seat, being careful not to build my hopes up, But then realised I finally had to sooner or later.  
He was there.  
Sitting with his books open and pen in hand. His sparkling eyes -black this time- lighting up the room; I felt a tingle in my stomach. His eyes shot to me as soon as I walked in sight, I looked away.  
I got my things out and concentrated on the work on the black board sir had set us, But how much I tried to concentrate, He was always there, starring right at me, which again, made it too uncomftable.


	3. The Date

**CHAPTER 3; the 'date'.**

**these chapters just get bigger and bigger. hm.. this story is actually really depressing, but its just getting the point across of how much pain bella must of felt when edward left. and if she never had jake with her. this chapter was more depressing than this, she actually started crying on the date in the first draft, but i changed it cause' it actually was actually too depressing.  
i might start making POV's in the next couple of chapters. we'll see..  
**

I was really busy the last couple of days from then, I didn't have time to do anything, to even sit down and think, not that I wanted to. I sat at home and done homework all night, every night. I get even more depressed at nights, when he was usually here, lying next to me, and he now isn't. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep; sometimes I wouldn't go asleep at all, just sit there, staring at the window, waiting...waiting for nothing.  
I needed to get over him, 2 months past, he didn't visit, he didn't call, and he didn't even send a letter to say that he's safe. That was the worst part, not knowing if he was safe, or if he was with another girl, maybe that's why he left in the first place. He just said he didn't love me, I know that I don't deserve him, but he couldn't go of someone that quick, could he? Especially if you loved them like _he_ showed it.  
_Ring ring, Ring ring_ the phone went of for the 15th time today. I decided I better go and answer it, it could of been Charlie, what made me not answer it the first 14 times is i thought it could of been Eric or Mike, or even worse, Tyler, but I decided I better go and answer it because it was pretty hard to do my chemistry homework with that annoying ring every 5 minuite.  
"Uum... Hello?" I asked down the phone.  
"Hey Bella" A voice called, even though I hadn't heared it that much, I still knew automatically who it was.  
"Uum... Hey Jamie, H..How did you get my nu-"  
He interrupted.  
"Uum... I got it of one of your friends in school, not sure which one though, I hope you don't mind?"  
"Well, No, Not really" I said, dull-ly. **(sorry, not sure if dull-ly is a word, but you get what I mean, lol)**  
I hated the way he would get all nervous when he was talking to me, like he was trying to hide something from me. I also hated it when he would make me feel that special way. The way Edward made me feel. I hated the way he made me feel the same as that. It reminded me of _him._  
"Good, well Uum... I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere."  
"Well, I'm not really doing anything right now, so yeah sure, why not"  
"Great" -He paused- "On Second thought" -He paused again- "how about I pick you up instead?"  
"Well, Okay then, Yeah, so... do you need my address or do you already mysteriously have it" I said, sarcastically, I tried to laugh so he knew I was joking but it came out wrong, more like a croak, I guess that's what I get with not laughing in months, literally.  
He still laughed though, but his laugh was a perfect sound, more like an angel.  
"Don't worry, I got that covered" He said down the phone "Bye Bella"  
"Bye, see you in a few" I said, still dull.  
It was a few, too, it seemed like about 2 minuets, and then there was a knock at my door, I had just enough time to put my work away, call Charlie to tell him where I was going (even though I didn't quite know where we where going myself), and then fix myself up. I got my purse, took one last glance in the mirror, forced a smile on my face, then answered the door, I was nearly blinded by his beauty; he had to be a vampire, right? How else could he be that beautiful?  
He walked me to his car, not the Mercedies no more, but a different one, a silver Volvo!, this made my heart ache, and the forced smile disappeared.  
I put that aside and tried not to look at it anymore, just get in it, not focusing on the car, but him.  
"So are you gonna' tell me where were going?" I asked, sarcastically.  
"On a... Date" He said, but the last word was a little bit quieter.  
I looked at him confused.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that then?"  
"Well because you rejected the other guys, so I thought you would... Reject... me, But you cant walk out on me while where nearly there." He said, with a little chuckle.  
I put a little smile on my face. I think he knew what was coming next.  
"Oh, you don't think I could walk out on you now?" I asked, laughing along, He knew I was only joking.  
"Nope" then he looked ahead of us.  
I looked out the window and realised then why I couldn't just walk out on him right now, we where going about 500 miles an hour.  
"Your not gonna' tell me to slow down?" he asked, confused.  
"Well, there's nothing really new, I've seen it all before, actually, to tell you the truth, I've been in faster"  
He put on a puzzled face, Sighed and then parked up, I guess we where there already  
"Where are we?"  
He just tapped his nose twice.  
When we got out of the car, we where at a restaurant.  
When we where in, I finally got out the courage to ask him.  
"So, what's all this weird stuff that's been going on lately? You know what I'm talking about..." –he smiled– "I have a few theories"  
"Well, what are your theories" He asked with a grin on his face.  
"Well... My first one is a... werewolf" I knew he wasn't, but I didn't want to make him suspicious of how I knew what he _actually_ was, even though I would have to tell him sooner or later, and I was guessing sooner, rather than later.  
He scraped his teeth together and then sighed and shook his head. A moment later, he started laughing.  
"Second... A... Vampire" –I winced; I didn't think it would be that hard to say it-  
He just nodded. I was surprised by how much he trusted me that he just told me straight away.  
"Are you... scared" He asked in concern from my wince, but that wasn't _why_ I was wincing.  
"No, like I said from the car speed before, it wasn't anything new, and neither is this." I tried to say it without my voice going shaken, but I think that was nearly impossible when I mentioned vampires.  
He looked up surprised in that.  
"Huh?" Was all he said.  
Oops. Should I of said that. I figured I was gonna' have to tell him sooner or later wasn't I?  
I took a deep breath, and started.

after a while...

"I know what happened Bella, you see... My vampire... gift is I know everything about everyone, even if they just walk in the room, I automatically know what they've been thrue, its like I've seen every minuite of there life. Its so clear... like I was... _there_... even if I only met them two minutes' ago. Or maybe not even met them. Sometimes you can even feel the pain there in, or maybe the joy they have. I know what happened to you Bella, I know how much pain your in..."  
He paused again.  
"You don't like talking about them do you?"  
I just shook my head. starring at the table. I didn't dare look up at him, incase I started crying or something.

we just sat in silence.

"Maybe ...I should take you home it's getting late." He said after a while.  
"Umm... Yeah" I said, looking at my watch.  
It was almost 9 o clock.  
We laughed again, then walked out in a sigh.  
We got into his perfect car and drove away, going 500 miles an hour again.  
"So, are all vampires... Rich?" I said, looking at the back seats of the car. They where black leather.  
He laughed "Well, we kinda' have decades to get the money together, you see?"  
"Oh, yeah" I mumbled.  
When we got to my house, he took me to my door and then whispered goodnight in my ear.  
I turned around to say it back, but he was gone.  
I sighed, and then pushed the key into the lock.  
"Goodbye" I whispered as I went in the door...

**OKAY! what do you think?! not the best chapter ino. but then again, not the best story,  
i actually made this chapter like months ago but just forgot to put it up.  
oops, by baddd.  
revieww pls?! x**


	4. Surprise at the door

**Chapter 4;  
**  
**I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE LIL BOLD THINGY AT THE TOP ON THE LAST CHAPTER!  
& here it is..  
inoino! all these chapters ARE my own. but they have loads of little bits of twilight in as well.. like the '_theories_' but on the last chapter an all tha.. but i dont care ;)!  
okay! so one of my friends like emmett and one of them likes george sampson. so this vampire is a cross between emmet cullen & george sampson!  
kfnx.  
p.s - if you dont know who george sampson is, type in 'george sampson britains got talent 2008' on youtube & he'll come up.**

it was Monday again, that week had gone so quick. I stropped out of bed and got dressed.  
_Wow... What had _happened_ last night! _I thought in my head,  
I decided that I better not think about it cause it might put me in an even worse mood.

I didn't have time to even put breakfast on before there was a knock at the door.  
I went to answer it, thinking it was Charlie, and he forgot his fishing rod again, he went fishing this morning with Billy Black.  
"Fancy a lift?" A warm voice spoke as soon as I opened the door.  
I was star struck again.  
"Uum...Yeah...sure...okay..." I paused for a second "...fine" I whispered.  
I caught sight of how many words I said, when I only had to say 'yes' and stop.  
Why did he still want to see me? After last night...hm...oh well... I was happy he even talked to me. Anything to keep my mind of edwa... um... _Him._ Argh! I did it again! Damn!  
We got into the car and drove away. In seconds we where at school, which usually took 20 minutes' in an average 30 mile an hour car. So we didn't really have time to talk about last night-Never mind anything else.  
"Bitch" I heared someone whisper. "First Edward now Jamie-Why cant she go and move back to phoenix-Or let someone else have a chance-What has she got that I don't have"  
That really hurt me, And if I heared it, there's no chance on this earth that Jamie didn't.  
I walked faster down away from the horrible voice that was 'slagging' me off, But I heared Jamie growl under his breath. Then he put his arm around my waist-to make the other girl jealous or for protection I don't know-But I shivered and he moved it away when they where out of sight and then smiled warmly at me.  
I could hear gasps and sighs of sadness and shock from different people that where coming into view as we walked slowly towards biology. Then someone else came into view and he sighed. A rush of guilt flooded though me and my blood was rushing to my head.  
It was Mike.  
Jamie's smile grew wide.  
"Bella?" Mike asked, confused. Funny though, cause a minuite ago he was really cheery, and then Jamie came into sight.  
"Hey Mike, what's up?"  
"Umm...Nothing I just thought you where still depressed about Cullen to-"  
He cut of there as if he'd said something he shouldn't have, and then bit his bottom lip. Of course all the school knew about the fact if you said _his_ name around me I would go all droopy and depressed.  
But he knew. He already said it.  
I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. As if to stop myself from crying.  
"Bella...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I mean...I forgot...I'm _so_ sorry" Mike stumbled on words.  
"No. It's OK Mike" I whispered sourly and half-heartlessly and then walked quickly to biology, pulling Jamie with me. Not stopping to see if Mike was following me or not.

I got into biology and sat down quickly, not even stopping to talk to Angela or Jess.  
"Are you okay?" A angel voice from the side of me whispered.  
"Umm, yeah sure, whatever, why does it even matter anymore" I whispered, looking down at my book, but not actually concentrating on my work, then I let out a sigh.  
He sighed, and I swore I seen a little smile crack along his perfectly shaped lips...

**REALLY small chapter lol :)**

i need ideas for the next chapter so if anyone could tell me..

...uk add me on msn and tell me. dont ask about the addie, its old ahah.

or... tell me in a review.

thanks!x


End file.
